1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new apparatus and method for cleaning foundation drain tiles located in the immediate proximity of the perimeter of a building structure.
2. Background Art
Conventional single and multi-family dwellings and other building structures are typically built upon foundation walls which define the basement area. The foundation walls and the footers are in direct contact with the ground surrounding the home. Most such building structures have a drainage system in the immediate proximity of the foundation which enables water and debris immediately surrounding the building structure and the side walls to drain away therefrom. The drain tile is generally located around the perimeter of the basement slightly below the foundation. The drain tile is water porous, allowing water to enter therein and routed through the drain tile to a sewer or a sump pump. The drain tile is generally located within a bed of water-permeable material such as gravel, the gravel bed surrounding the basement foundation.
When the drain tile becomes blocked at various locations with silt and other debris, as frequently occurs, the drain tile is extremely difficult to clean. The drain tile may be interconnected to the eaves wherein leaves and twigs, roof tar, and even the remains of small animals may become lodged in the drain tile. Since the flow of water and debris through the drain tile is at most a trickle, the drain tile never is flushed out. The property owner is confronted with choosing between digging several feet deep into the land surrounding the building structure to access and clean-out the existing drain tile, or inserting a new drain tile under the basement floor and thereby gutting major portions of the existing basement floor.
What is needed is a new method and apparatus for cleaning the existing drain tile that will overcome these disadvantages and will not require a major upheaval of the grounds surrounding the building structure, or destroying the the basement floor.